


Hat trick

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fabiano - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and Fabio in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat trick

**Author's Note:**

> Short and smutty. Takes place after Ronaldo's second hat trick in a week.

As he stepped into the shower, he turned on the spray. The initial blast of cold water jolted him awake before the warmer water began to ease his aching muscles.

It wasn’t too long before the other man joined him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Cristiano smiled.

“How did you sleep?” Fabio murmured as he placed soft kisses on Cristiano’s shoulder then neck.

“Good…very good.”

“Good. I was surprised to find you up so early.”

“I’m _always_ up early,” the brunette smirked.

“Well, this is true,” Fabio conceded as he slid his arm around the other man’s waist and pulled their bodies closer together.

Cristiano closed his eyes and relaxed against Fabio, his head falling back. He never begged when it came to sex, nor did he have to.

“You know what I love about you?”

The whispered words sent shivers up his spine, “Wh…what?” He swore that only Fabio could make him weak at the knees like this.

“Your accent comes out when you speak Spanish during interviews,” Fabio replied, his fingers wrapped around Cristiano’s length.

“My accent?” he asked, his voice shaky.

“Your accent. It sounds like you’re trying so hard not to break into Portuguese,” Fabiano smiled against his ear.

By this time, it was taking every ounce of restraint Cristiano had for him not to beg the other man to speed up his movements or to just fuck him against the shower wall already. His moans were enough indication of what he wanted...what he needed.

Then before he knew it, it was all over and Fabio was practically holding him upright. “Finish washing up.”

“Fabio,” he murmured, his voice laced with pure lust.

“Finish up and meet me in the bedroom. You’re not the only one around here that has a hat trick up their sleeve, you know…”


End file.
